Sacred Spirits
by Dale Atreidies
Summary: The Tao X The Asakura X The Iron Maiden: Here comes the crucial clashing of desperate shamans engulfed by their dreadful anguish.
1. Spirit of a Shaman

"_Why did the Great Spirits fail me...?"_

"_It can't be..."_

"_Oh, my beloved Spirit of Fire, I summoned thee because I believed that our joined power can make a world for all shamans..."_

"_But..., you disgust me!"_

Hao seemed to be really upset of what had happened, but he hasn't lost his pride yet.

"_... I owe you a lot my dear power spirit, and because of this failure, the pain of depression makes me feel alive again."_

A huge fire bloomed around them. Hao and the Spirit of Fire's power were seemed to be increasing.

_This is it! I can feel my overwhelming power!_

Hao shouted as the flames became much bigger and the whole area almost became a realm of eternal flames. Suddenly,someone walked through the ring of fire and continued to walk towards them. Hao seemed to be surprised that someone could resist his burning flames. When the two mysterious people got nearer, Hao was surprised as though he saw something that could scare him.

"_Still having fun Hao?" _Mistress Jeanne asked.

"_Heh, if it isn't the Iron Maiden... You startled me... So what brought you here?" _said Hao as he stood up.

"_We're not here to make some foolish conversation with you... And will you please respect our Mistress...?" _Marco snarled.

"_Oh well, I suppose I should've burned you before so I'll never be wasting my time with the both of you now. I know you're here to stop me, but you both know that you can never beat me. Perhaps, I should say that you're here for some other reasons. Good timing, my Spirit of Fire is hungry." _Hao showed his demonic eyes... Mistress Jeanne knows that Hao and the Spirit of Fire had become more powerful. Even so, Jeanne seemed to be in a trance by that time.

"_This time, I'll take you down," _Jeanne said.

"_Impudent fools, you dare to fight me even though you don't have your Shamashu? You're making me laugh."_

Mistress Jeanne didn't make any response, but instead, she gazed at Hao's eyes and gave him a mysterious smile...

-------------

Even though the Shaman Fight is over, many shamans stayed at Patch Village because they were all aware that Hao might come back. On the other hand, Yoh and his friends took a long rest and seemed to be pretty calm that Hao would never come back.

"_Yoh Asakura... You have shown us the true spirit of a shaman... We have chosen you as the new inheritor of our power... Now come to us."_

"_Who is it?" _Yoh asked. Wondering whose voice was speaking to him.

"_We are the Great Spirits. Come to us..."_

"_Great Spirits? Inheritor? Me?" _Yoh wondered as he could see himself in a dark abyss.

"_Master Yoh, Master Yoh..."_

Yoh woked up and he realized that it was just a dream.

"_Master Yoh, you're dreaming," _said Ryu.

"_It seems that you're stressed out Yoh," _said Horohoro.

"_Get up there Yoh, we took our meal already," _saidChoco Love.

"_Oh, you're all awake..."_

"_Yoh, are you alright? You seemed to be bothered by something," _Manta asked.

"_... It's nothing." _Yoh didn't tell them about his dream. They were all seemed to be fine aside from Ren and Ana.

"_Ana... Ren... Don't think too much, everything is going smoothly," _Yoh said with his charming voice.

"_...But no matter what struggle we do, our strength is still insufficient..." _said Ren.

"_I can still feel him, even though he doesn't have the power of the Great Spirits, he's still strong, and he's gaining his power..."_said Ana.

"_I know... But for now, there's nothing to worry about," _Yoh said calmly.

"_What? Have you forgotten that you were almost killed by Hao?" _Ren shrilled.

"_I know that..."_

"_Then how could you say that there's nothing to worry about? You know that Hao might come back anytime!" _Ren sneered.

"_But we must not let that fact upset us," _Yoh muttered.

"_I agree, if we can't calm ourselves, then if Hao comes back, we might never beat him again," _Lyzerg said.

"_There's nothing we can do now but to stay calm and alert," _Faust added.

Ren seemed to be relieved from his anger. He realized that Yoh's gentle face and encouraging voice could make everyone agree to him. _"He's absolutely different," _Ren said to himself.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door of their room.

"_Who is it?" _asked Ana.

"_It's me, Shilva"._

He seemed to be in a rush to tell them something important as he entered the door.

"_Yoh, you have to come with me, it seems that the Great Spirits have chosen their inheritor," _Shilva said.

"_What do you mean?" _asked Yoh.

"_You mean Yoh is the chosen one?" _wondered Ana.

"_I don't know, but the Great Spirits are calling for their inheritor. We must go now"._

"_Master Yoh, this is what we've been waiting for, we must leave at once," _said Ryu.

"_You can't be so sure Yoh... We'll see who the real Shaman King is. Don't forget that we're rivals!" _Ren said.

Yoh smiled, _"Just like before...!"_

**-------------**

"_The Great Spirits... They don't seem to be in a way they were before... This is the first time I saw them like this... It seems that they're being devoured by some negative energy... A very strong power indeed... But who could it be?" _Goldva wondered as she recalls the past memories of the previous battle of the Shaman fight…

"_Is it him...? The former Shaman King...? No, it's impossible..."_


	2. The Tainted Spirits

I guess it took me quite some time to write the second chapter, considering the fact that it's not gaining too much review. We all know that reviews motivate us to write more, right? But here I am, a newbie, is making the continuation of the story. This one's a little bit shorter than a typical chapter because I want to make a story that will never be forgotten by the readers. So some part will be the same as what you anticipate but some chapters will make you say, "Dang! It's too short!" There's going' to be a big twist so expect some puzzling scenarios. I hope you got the picture. For those who reviewed this long time ago, thank YOU very much.

Errr… I forgot the names of some characters like the members of Ren's family and so on. SO please bear with me… And…, if there are typos, I'm sorry… XP

"So his happy days are over ei..? Pitiful," Ren's father said, glaring in the pitch black color of the sky.

"I never thought that his plan would bang," his wife said, busy writing some ancient text in the empty space of the air. "Should I make the first step?"

"Go ahead then," Ren's father said, summoning the souls of their ancestors, making an deafening sound, slashing the space right before their eyes and making a chasm in the endless space.

Ren's mother's done. She clapped her hand on the text she just wrote, making it glow. Even more startling, it discharged a light going in through the vast hole.

Meanwhile, in Yoh's place…

"Mistress Goldva, Yoh has arrived," Silva shouted, pointing to Goldva who seemed to be in a deep thought.

Silva paused wondering if there are problems that occurred when he was away. "Mistress Goldva," he said weakly.

Suddenly…

"Get back!" Goldva screamed.

A wavering light coming from nowhere smashed the Great Spirits emitting a strong force that swept away Yoh and the others. But Goldva remained standing, trying to open her eyes against the radiant light that eventually imbibing the Great Spirits.

"Wha…. What's this….?" Yoh screeched.

"Mistress Goldva!" Silva could hardly see what's happening and searching for Mistress Goldva.

Little by little, the light vanished, same as the Great Spirits…

"Hm?" Mistress Jeanne awed.

"What is it Mistress Jeanne?" Marco was startled by her reaction. But Mistress Jeanne was speechless.

"The…. Great Spirits," Hao said weakly. "I can't feel their presence anymore."

Mistress Jeanne and Hao wondered, looking at the same direction…


	3. The Revolution of the Souls

Hiyah readers! I never thought my second chapter would bang. Thanks for the suggestions. Ahnigurl, thanks for your support and DTA, thanks for the names you've given me. It'll surely come in handy.

Err…. Do I have to put the "I don't own this and that" notice? Making stories in this site is not illegal right? So.., does it matter if I don't put it now?

Oh yeah, "Updates" and "New Release" sections were added in my profile. GO check it out for more info.

_En_, Ren's Father _Ran_, Mother _Ching_, grandfather _Jun_, sister

--------

The shimmering light gradually faded away and nobody seemed to be hurt. However, the sudden occurrence dissipated the Great Spirits.

"What… the heck.." Horohoro was in a dazed state. "The Great Spirits, where…" he rendered speechless.

Everybody seemed to be in the state of shock except Mistress Golva who endured the attack. "Who could've done this…?" Goldva said softly with a tone of great anger. "Damn..."

"….Mistress Goldva, can you give us some details and elucidate what is going on now," Silva asked fretfully. "The Great Spirits, where are they?"

"Silence!" Golva roared but fell silent subsequently.

"Grrr! It is Hao again! Isn't he discontented yet? Curse him!" Chocolove bellowed, making everyone annoyed with his voice and his poses like he was ready for a fight. "Let's get in on!" he said cockily.

SNAP!

"This is not the suited time for you blabbermouth!" Ren scoffed, leaving Chocolove lying on the ground with nosebleed.

"He's probably right Mistress Goldva, maybe it's him again," Silva said indecisively.

"I'm certain that it's not Hao. If it was him who took the Great Spirits, then he should've just done it before. It would've been effortless for him to acquire the Great Spirits." Ana utterly avowed the situation.

"So do you insist that the Great Spirits were taken?" Yoh asked calmly with composure.

"Yes they were," Goldva said tranquilly.

"What! Someone can take the Great Spirits as easy as that? That's merely impossible!" Ryu shouted but it seemed to be unexaggerated this time.

"So all the sacrifices by X-laws and our struggle are futile," Lyserg said half-heartedly.

"What's going to happen now that the Great Spirits are gone?" Manta asked weakly. "Yoh.."

"The question is, 'what are we going to do now'," Faust said coolly.

"I'm thinking of possible culprit at the moment," Goldva said gravely. "It would be better if you will all stay in the Patch restaurant as I solve this case. I don't want you to make any unnecessary actions when I'm away."

--------

In the intervening time, the Tao family was in the middle of their personal business. In front of the mansion, lies the gargantuan Great Spirits with its gleaming luminosity.

"Hm... No sweat," En said, gazing at the magnificent radiance of the Great Spirits but he could hardly open his eyes. "It must've been more complex without his help."

"But it would've been uncomplicated if Ren was only full of zeal and stronger than our foes," Ran added.

They both looked very exultant now that they're getting hold of the Great Spirits.

"_It's been a long time members of the Tao family. It's good to be back in this miserable world," _A man suddenly emerged from the dazzling light of the Great Spirits. _"Their sins are heavy. It's payback time..."_

"How did it go?" Ching asked, entering the scene.

"It's better than what we anticipated," En responded. "It went well… too well…"

The conversation was overheard by Ren's sister, Jun, hiding from their view.

--------

"What's the matter Mistress Jeanne?" Marco asked apprehensively.

The Spirit of Fire stood up and ready to leave. "We shall be going now, we have to wrap up an unfinished business," Hao smirked.

"But we also have an uncompleted task to settle here," Mistress Jeanne said sympathetically.

"Oh look at that, aren't we a plucky maiden here," Hao said haughtily.

"Don't be so cocky Hao. You should be cognizant of your enemy and your imminent demise," Jeanne said furiously.

She closed her eyes and gently crossed her fingers.

"What's this?" Hao was dumfounded. He felt something infrequent and he hastily jumped off the Spirit of Fire. A shimmering light was coming out from the Spirit of Fire, making it suffer from extreme pain and eventually, thousands of spirits that were eaten by the Spirit of Fire came out through its mouth rapidly, including the Shamashu. And unexpectedly, the Spirit of Fire was put out of action as its color gradually vanished, making it look like a stone statue. Hao ended up gaping at his Spirit of Fire, looking hopeless and weak.

"So this is it…" Marco smirked. "The Revolution of the Souls…"


	4. Oblivion

**CHAPTER 4: OBLIVION**

Hey I'm back! What a huge delay! Haha… I was out for several months because I was having a difficult time with many ridiculous things that I had to do and they all demanded a huge effort. Well I'm too sluggish now to tell more about my self and I hope you all understand. I was also baffled by the "this or that" thingy, if you know what I mean.

I really want to send my personal apology to DTA, I know you expected too much from me but I was so selfish to leave the story hanging. But the long wait is over. Now I'm back for more. AND thank you for the support. I never expected that someone would make an effort to read this crap. Haha.. **And for the rest, thank you for reading.**

Anyway, here's the story…

**_--I made this story but I don't own Shaman King--_**

--- --- ---

"Here you go," Silva said very weakly, serving meals to Yoh and Ana with a palpable frisson from his hands that he almost spilled the tea.

"Darn…" Ana muttered, but it wasn't about Silva'sloppiness.

Yoh was in awe. He couldn't even think of what to say. He was gazing at the ceiling fan, thinking of the recent events that transpired. The rest of them couldn't express any reaction and even Chocolove was in an unusual disposition. They all seemed to be whacked and wanting for refreshment and soothing break.

"Eat your meal now Yoh," Ana said with a little contempt. She was behaving like she didn't care at all. Well that was her style. She never let anything upset her, even something like this.

Yoh picked the fork very feebly, without a little strength to carry his own hands and trying to get something to chew but he couldn't. He dropped the fork and began to look for a better view over the window with his jaw on his palm. His eyes looked very peaceful, but lacking of strength and vigor.

"So it's pointless to stay here now eh?" Ren sneered as he moved his chair and stood up. "We better have a talk with that Goldva."

"No… We can't just go there kicking someone else' door. There's nothing more we can do at the moment." Silva insisted, frowning but he seemed to be very impatient to go there too.

"Who are you to speak to me like that..?! I'll do what I came to do!" Ren snarled, looking very desperate and mad.

"The Shaman fight is over. Let's not forget," Ana retorted.

"Snap out of it Yoh. He's right, it's best to see her now," Lyserg added. "I'll try to look for Mistress Jeanne. I know she can give us an advice about everything that we need to sort out.

",,,, I'm not hungry," Yoh said very calmly, but considerably weak and he picked up his sword that was next to him. He seemed to be in a much better mood now. His old bright eyes were back and the lousiness of his body was gone.

Manta jumped to the ground from his seat with willingness and enthusiasm from his face. "Yoh, I'll come along."

"Right…" Yoh smiled.

"We'll go together," Faust added. "We better set out with two groups. As usual, I'll join you Yoh," he said with a silly smile.

"Master Yoh, errr.. I'll come with Lyserg," Ryu said, now without the lust thing.

"Me too!" Chocolove screeched with a sound causing extreme annoyance, but there was no irritating jest to follow up. "HoroHoro, we better team up again!"

"No thanks idiot. I'm with Yoh now." He answered naughtily with an awkward smirk.

"OH I see, you just want to come along with the stronger group eh?" Chocolove answered back, trying to piss him off.

"What was that?!" Horohoro roared and… THUD THUD THUD!

"You worm! Say that again!"

'Oh, you don't need to act so grumpy, you scum!'

"Shut up, dirtbag!"

'Fool!'

"Wretch!"

'Moron!'

"Lowlife!"

THUD! THUD! THUMP! THUMP!

--- --- ---

"Oh look at that… Amazing," Marco smirked, looking very closely at the Spirit of Fire that was immobilized and sapped. "Now it all paid off."

"WHAT'S THIS!?" Hao bellowed. The old calm, serious and formidable Hao was gone.

"It's been a long while my Shamashu," Mistress Jeanne said, touching the soft cheeks of Shamashu. "Good Job."

"CURSE YOU!!!" Hao bellowed again. "What the heck just happened now!? I already crushed that maggot!"

"How dare you!" Marco snarled.

"I promised that all their sacrifices would not be in vain. This is the end… Death awaits you, Hao Asakura." Mistress Jeanne tossed a screw and transmuted it into a giant iron cage. "Shamashu is the punisher of those who defy the rules of this land. It is immortal…"

"Inside this cage, you can never use any of your filthy tricks Hao," Marco said.

"You will experience a painful slumber and suffer from a never-ending sorrow…

There's no place in this world

for incompetent idiots like you anymore..."

…

"That's so true…" Mistress Jeanne crossed her fingers as her tears started to fall.

--- --- ---

Sorry I have to stop here… My head aches… I was setting up three or four more scenes but now I have to give my eyes some rest. But I really promise to make a longer one next time… Damn, I'm sorry…


End file.
